


Wicked game

by KanshikanKougami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, detective!eren, mafia!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanshikanKougami/pseuds/KanshikanKougami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was on fire and no one could save me but you<br/>It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do<br/>I’d never dreamed that I’d love somebody like you<br/>I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Ereri week is over and all, but I think someone should finally make a story about Levi and Eren to Wicked game by Emika. Seriously...It's time.

The morning between them starts off the same. Gunfire and a bunch of angry screaming from a hotheaded detective. It made the mafia grin widely at the sight of knowing he angered the young cop so much just by evading his shitty little attempts to arrest him. Levi would sometimes lure the boy into a dead end and even get on his knees, wrists out and a smirk on his face.

Too bad he wasn't sincere in his actions and when the boy was close enough, he'd lunge forward and subdue him before he could even react. He wore a sweet smelling cologne, sometimes Clive Christian number one or Caron's Poivre. It was always something lighter than his own Bleu de Chanel and Levi loved it. It never made sense how they both crossed paths -- Levi's case was never even his.

"So you tricked your partner into going to the wrong place just so you could confront me? Very clever, Eren." Levi said, eyes smiling and lips scowling. It's totally opposite for a reason.. Because he has to kill someone he now wants.

Not like one would want a fucking puppy or a car. Not even how someone wants their crush. Levi wanted this boy like the earth needed rotation to keep moving. Everything from his big green eyes to his caramel skin and lean figure. The way his hand shook as he held his gun and the way his finger nervously tapped the trigger.

He wanted to devour him. Ruin him in the best way possible. His mind relapses to the bedroom; he'd use those cuffs against him and stuff his own tie in his mouth. He'd want to watch his face as he realizes this criminal is bringing him such great pleasure.

"I didn't want you to escape! Or hurt my friends, you fucking bastard!" Eren retorts. He sounds serious and for a minute, Levi almost thinks the boy is telling the truth.

But if that was the case....why's he not shooting? Or handcuffing him? He's been standing there with a glint in his eye Levi can't ignore. So he sways forward, testing the detective to see if he's truly about that life.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Liar. You won't shoot, Jaeger."

"Fuck you! I'll do it! I'll really shoot you!"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me.."

"I said shut up!"

Levi don't hear the last shut up. Just the sound of the gun going off and his own pained grunt. Well, it proved the brat had balls, but it kind of didn't when he finally realizes who actually shot him was his own enemy.

Turns out the shitty little brat is shooting at those who put a bullet in his shoulder and rushing over to him, blubbering out this incoherent nonsense he calls words.

Levi only makes out "don't die" and "I can't stop the" before his consciousness fails him. It's probably for the better. He can at least be hauled in to jail without sitting through the dreadfully long car ride.

********

That's how they met. That's how they became this wicked game of love and danger. All because Eren took him to his apartment instead of jail and patched him up. All because he developed feelings that Levi already had but just never acted on them until the day it seemed like neither were gonna make it out alive. Smoke and fire billowing around them, breathing arduous and disgusting.

Eren wasn't ready to give up. He never was. It's his dumbass determination that got them into this mess. If only he hadn't come like Levi told him; fucking idiot interfered with his meeting and chaos ensued.

Funny thing is how both of them were at each other's throats, blades and pistols. Neither could stop long enough to realize the building was on fire with them trapped inside until they were....

....trapped.

Levi constantly blamed Eren while he angrily protested that had Levi not been a criminal, they both wouldn't be in this mess. Too late for that.

He didn't want to believe this was the end though and even through their own fighting, Levi felt as if he was losing something dear to him. He watched Eren repeatedly hit the glass window with his gun, coughing and eyes fluttering weakly. He wasn't giving up. And neither was Levi. He grabbed the boy by his brunette hair and crushed lips against his firmly. For a second, the flames were invisible. Even with the world around them on fire, all they could focus on was each other. It was the kiss that gave Levi another breath of fresh air and he's nipping the tongue in his mouth.

"Oi, Eren? I hope you can swim~." 

Because he's busting the window out and shoving him back. He would never forget the way those fingers dug into his arm, emeralds pleading and teary eyed. Levi doesn't follow... They're not supposed to love each other like this. Someone's bound to have their hearts broken. The last thing Eren remember is smacking the water as the explosion shakes the bay. Debris sinking past his head and his still reaching hand. After everything...He didn't even want to swim heavenward -- even though he prayed the mafia would be waiting for him at the surface.

He's not. 

And just like that, Eren is alone. Grasping at the dock and resting his forehead against the wood. He never dreamed he'd lose someone like Levi. The case is closed by the time the news is delivered. Armin and Mikasa see him through these long two years of turmoil. He hasn't told them about Levi and he never will.

Back when they first began staying together, he promised Levi he'd never tell anyone about him. Especially not about their stolen kisses and nights of passion. The man had smirked; obviously relieved and thankful. Sadly, Eren can still see that smirk when he closes his eyes.

*******

"I thought you hated filth." Eren murmurs. He's delivering a cup of tea and setting it on the man's desk. Like a promising young cadet of the Survey Corps should be doing. There's a rustle of papers and the corporal blandly scowls at the boy.

"Ne, Eren.. I don't mind if it's your filth. To a certain extent." He murmurs into the teacup. "..only the filth from others or those shitty titans."

"That makes sense, I think." Eren whispers, arms snaking around the corporal's shoulders. He reaches a hand back and ruffles the boy's hair.

"Hey, Levi heichou?"

"Mm?"

"When the war is over... Can we...you know.. settle down together?"

"You're going to play that game again, brat?" Levi half laughs and slants ashen hues up at. Of course this shitty brat was going to. It's the way he's always been. With a small sigh, Levi tilts back to catch his lips with his before offering a tender peck.

"I'm so glad one of us could swim.."


End file.
